istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the New God Session 7
The seventh session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 6 As the party continues traveling through Moil, they come across a large tower with outer walls that have long since crumbled away. When they first enter the tower, the Tortured Vestige appears behind them and engages the party. The party, knowing that defeating it would be a very temporary victory, decides to retreat farther into the tower. Bûrzum is the first to round a nearby corner and studies a new room. The room is filled with numerous, constantly moving metal pillars. They next find a room filled with globes that emit eldritch sounds to attempt to destroy their minds. A final room with a staircase is filled with spinning scythes hung by ropes of force. Pronefest ducks, dives, dodges, dips, magics, endures, brute forces, and dodges their way through the obstacles of the various rooms. They fairly easily best the obstacles, though Ki-amar takes a batting from a pillar and a stabbing or two from the scythes. Pronefest descends the staircase and encounters two more bridges and more towers. As they proceed on one of the bridges and enter a tower, they encounter a mass of body parts that moves to attack them. Pronefest hands out a solid beating and examines the room, finding nothing of particular worth. They continue on another bridge and tower, but find it empty of creatures and notable artifacts. They also find it to be a dead-end, so they backtrack to previously unexplored routes. Pronefest encounters a group of undead on the next bridge they attempt to cross. The bridge is iced over and provides tricky footing for undead and adventurer alike, but Pronefest is able to hack and blast the undead creatures with relative ease. As they enter the next tower, they find themselves facing a large dais with a shadowy portal inside it. Pronefest also perceives a magical force barrier around the dais. Ever impulsive, Bûrzum decides to charge at the barrier to force his way through. Bûrzum is able to weaken the barrier with his attack, but it remains in place. At that moment though, the Tortured Vestige arrives to confront the party. While engaging their foe, Pronefest is able to assault the barrier with their various skills and succeed in dispelling it. Knowing the nature of their foe, the adventurers decide to retreat into the portal. Unfortunately, Bûrzum is struck powerfully and engulfed by the Vestige before he can attempt to enter the portal, however, he is able to narrowly escape from the Vestige's grip and escapes through the portal. Pronefest finds themselves in a room with corpses hanging from chains, numerous misty portals in alcoves, and a large devil face with a gaping maw in the middle of the room and with the word "Devourer" carved into the floor. They recognize the face as a common symbol of Acererak, but the eyes in this face are closed instead of open. The adventurers try to find an exit in the room, eventually electing to take a chain and having their long forgotten eladrin captive probe the mouth with it. Wraiths attack and the captive aids Pronefest in destroying the creatures, even landing the finishing blow on one. The adventurers are greatly puzzled by the room, first exploring the mouth of the Devourer firsthand. They feel an attack when they enter the mouth, but it is generally unable to harm them. Inside, they find an orb emitting unnatural darkness, but are unable to harm, move, or disrupt its function. Bûrzum, growing impatient at the lack of progress, charges into one of the portals lining the room. He emerges inside the Devourer's mouth, but finds that he has been magically reduced in size. Krusk then tries throwing stones into the portals and determines that every other portal deposits the object into the Devourer. Bûrzum tries entering another portal and finds that his magic gouge has been teleported away from him. Ki-amar fortunately has a spare weapon to give Bûrzum and the group decides to eschew entering the remaining portals. Ki-amar elects to perform a ritual to ask sages who may have been here before where the safest exit to the room resides; they indicate the devil's mouth. Krusk, K'Artanyik , and Bûrzum decide to enter the demon's mouth again to check for anything they can find. Meanwhile, Ildirin recalls the strangely closed eyes and decides to blast them. His magic destroys the stone covering the eyes, and the three members of Pronefest in the Devourer fall through a portal which opens inside the mouth. Ki-amar and Ildirin fly through the mouth to finally make their way out of the room. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 8 Recording *Part 1-Wandering through Moil, the party finds themselves fleeing the tortured vestige through a gauntlet of trials. *Part 2-Pronefest manages to escape the clutches of the Tortured Vestige...but where have they emerged? *Part 3-In this mysterious new dungeon, the party tries to figure out what to do next. (Mostly through trial and error). *Part 4-Ildirin finally figures out the secret of the puzzle and smashes open the eyes of the statue. Pronefest rejoices.